<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【モブフェイ♀】幻影派對♡ by kurumi0214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741460">【モブフェイ♀】幻影派對♡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurumi0214/pseuds/kurumi0214'>kurumi0214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, mob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurumi0214/pseuds/kurumi0214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠️嚴重OOC<br/>⚠️大部分時間都是第一人稱描寫<br/>⚠️faith性轉<br/>⚠️有faith單戀brad的情節<br/>⚠️faith大部分時間都受藥物驅使，所以才會胡言亂語<br/>⚠️強暴、輪姦、雌墮、心理亂倫<br/>、媚藥、射尿、飲精、拍AV等等<br/>⚠️很雷！！！！快點跑(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faith Beams/mob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【モブフェイ♀】幻影派對♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　其實當初會答應，也只不過是隨口說說。<br/>
　　只是想氣一氣那個傢伙而已。<br/>
　　一進到這個奇怪的地方後我就開始後悔了。<br/>
　　嘛……算了。嗯。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「來～faith醬看這邊～」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　今天凌晨的時候又因為晚歸而被brad那傢伙抓到了，說了半小時的教，煩死了……<br/>
　　說真的，我也不是小孩了，俱樂部那邊有我的男朋友們陪我，我自己也有一定的自衛能力，又不是三歲的幼女了，出門回來還要被他掃興……<br/>
　　導致我今天出去玩的心都沒了……<br/>
　　說是這麼說，但難得的休假日，在逃離充滿小不點吉他噪音的房間後我還是來到了西區的街頭亂晃，一如既往地、是個熱鬧又充滿年輕活力的地方－－<br/>
　　「小姐……不好意思方便打擾一下嗎？我是IDL經濟公司的星探，在路上尋找未來的新星時被小姐您所吸引了目光……！如果可以的話方便我佔用您幾分鐘的時間嗎？」<br/>
　　想得美。<br/>
　　「……啊、那個不好意思，我對當明星什麼的沒有興趣～…那就這樣，再見。」<br/>
　　不可能會接受的吧……這麼隨便的搭訕。雖說之前也遇過好幾次了，但這次這個大叔的技巧也太爛了。<br/>
　　哈啊……雖然他出來工作奔波也蠻辛苦的，但我不喜歡這種麻煩事，所以永遠都會推掉的，再見啦大叔。<br/>
　　突然間，我的手被他抓住－－說真的，這已經到了會讓我厭煩的地步了，我不想跟任何不認識的人有過多的糾纏啊……嘖……<br/>
　　「拜託了！！！只要一下下！！！請聽聽我的提案跟條件再做決定吧！！！拜託！！」<br/>
　　平時的話是一定會拒絕掉的，但是現在正好是西區最熱鬧的時候，旁邊已經開始有不少人群在聚集了，總覺得等等會變成很麻煩的場面啊……不然就聽聽他說什麼再隨便推掉吧……唉……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　意外地沒有把我帶到奇怪的公司裡，而是在普通的咖啡廳裡談話，是想降低我的警惕嗎？<br/>
　　明明說好了只要幾分鐘，卻佔用了我整整一小時在聽他說當演員和明星的好處，這種事情怎麼樣都好啦……<br/>
　　是說他居然在這一小時的內都沒發現我是helios裡的人，是因為我還是新人嗎……總之知名度不太高的樣子，不知道是該開心還是難過，雖然這並不重要。<br/>
　　似乎是結束了他的長篇大論，他抬起頭來問我有沒有興趣，被我當場回絕。他沒有轉身離開、取而代之的是一個莫名奇妙的問題。<br/>
　　「有沒有、想讓他對自己刮目相看的人？」<br/>
　　……他的眼神跟剛才在街上時不一樣了，突然就像變了一個人，用這種銳利的眼神盯著我，導致我一時之間愣住無法說話。<br/>
　　「有沒有呢？比如說家人或前男友之類的？想讓當初拋棄妳的那個他狠狠地後悔……這樣的！！」<br/>
　　有當然是有，但這關你什麼事。好吧雖然嘴上是想說沒有的……但我想、我上挑的眉毛暴露了我心中的答案。他笑了，好噁心的笑容，brad的笑容都比這有溫度多了……不是在說brad的笑容好看的意思。<br/>
　　「我猜對了，雖然一開始的邀請並不順利，但我想，您也不是完全沒有心動吧。儘管不想沾染麻煩事，但要是自己作為偶像明星、取得了比心中在意的人更高的評價，是不是那個人就會回頭看看自己了呢？妳剛剛是這樣想的吧？嗯？」<br/>
　　令人火大。<br/>
　　不知怎的心裡一把火燒起來，是在氣面前這個人呢？還是在氣現在不在場的brad呢？我也不知道。<br/>
　　後來的事我也記不清楚了，只記得被這傢伙莫名奇妙的話語煽動，簽了份奇怪的合約後，我現在就被帶到這裡了。這裡似乎是之前西區的紅燈區……雖然很想問問到底為什麼公司會在這種奇怪的地方，但從剛剛開始就覺得自己的腦子沒辦法思考了……說來也奇怪，雖然也不是覺得自己有多精明，但我應該是不至於被這種奇怪的傢伙牽著鼻子走的才對……<br/>
　　腦袋開始隱隱作痛……嘖……是昨天太晚睡了嗎？<br/>
　　在逐漸模糊的視線裡映入眼簾的是一臺臺的攝影機跟一堆散發著臭味的啤酒肚大叔，頭已經夠痛的了，看到這些不修邊幅的大叔讓我甚至有點想吐……<br/>
　　我真的覺得很不對勁……在充滿異味的沙發上昏過去前的最後一段時間裡，我聽到了剛剛帶我來的男人在跟裡面最黑最胖的大叔談笑。<br/>
　　「超難抓wwww警戒心很強的樣子，所以我在跟她廢話的同時趁她不注意在咖啡裡下藥www欸欸我這麼辛苦把你們要的獵物搞來了，等等我第一個上啦ww」<br/>
　　「去死啦，老子第一個w先讓老子的肉棒疼愛疼愛我夢寐以求的女神♡不知道她還是不是處ww看起來不是的樣子～畢竟她這種女人一看就很會玩w真可惜啊－－要幹二手穴www不過還是很期待啦www」<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　……我完了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「今天的題材是那個嗎ww就是好久沒拍的兄妹相姦♡不過這女的給人比較姐系的感覺耶，拍起來不會違和嗎？」<br/>
　　「拜託你懂個屁啊！！把這種玩咖女操成哥哥專屬的肉便器才好玩啊www現在市面上已經不流行那種貧乳蘿莉妹了～」<br/>
　　「是這樣嗎www真不愧是老大～！！我也是ww比起蘿莉更喜歡這種奶大又很騷的ww」<br/>
　　不知過了多久，在我意識逐漸清醒時，身上的衣服已經變得破爛不堪，胸口上有接觸異物的感覺，就像是有蟲子在身上爬一樣。很癢。<br/>
　　低頭一看，發現是那個被稱作老大的男人在用他又黑又佈滿污垢的肥手揉捏我的乳房。<br/>
　　「哇啊啊啊啊♡♡♡好棒啊♡♡感覺好久沒體會到女孩子的觸感了～軟綿綿又香噴噴的♡」<br/>
　　說著說著就把我的內衣往上拉，將自己的頭埋進我的胸部裡，先是在裡面大力吸了好幾口，再用舌頭吸吮我的乳頭，又捏又咬。雖然之前有幾個男朋友揉過我的胸部，但像這樣被對待還是第一次。<br/>
　　「嗯……嗯啊♡快放開我……！！」<br/>
　　雖然沒有用繩子綁住我，但不知道是因為剛剛那個奇怪的藥的關係，還是身上這個男人實在是太重的緣故，我現在完全只能躺在沙發上任人擺佈。<br/>
　　「嘿嘿嘿～不要害羞嘛♡現在連前戲都還沒開始的www只是出於我個人愛好先跟妳玩玩♡等等正式開拍時記得要聽話喔～♡」<br/>
　　…………啥？拍什麼……？<br/>
　　「怎麼了～用那種奇怪的表情看著我們ww合約上不是寫了有可能會讓妳接戲或者是參與一些教育性的活動嗎～？叔叔我們的雞雞急需一個美女助教來幫我們示範怎麼造小寶寶給孩子們看呢♡妳看～！很有教育意義吧www之後再把錄影帶拿去賣www妳這下就真的能讓大家對妳刮目相看了w」<br/>
　　…………！？！？！？<br/>
　　「妳好像很有名的樣子啊～本來想說讓我的小弟去幫我把之前在西區路上看到的美女抓來而已，沒想到ww在妳昏過去的時候去調查一下妳是什麼來頭w居然在當英雄啊ww抱歉啊～♡叔叔們對那種活在光明處的角色最討厭了所以完全不清楚ww」<br/>
　　「不只是英雄喔ww她還是西區有名的DJ的樣子～而且似乎有很多個男朋友wwww笑死w比外表看起來還騷耶w平常是都喜歡跟男朋友們搞群p嗎～？有沒有試過雙龍啊～♡既然都被很多男人玩過了那加上叔叔幾個應該沒關係吧ww」<br/>
　　「不會已經鬆掉了吧www」<br/>
　　「唉你不要亂講話！！她現在正是肉體最為有活力的年紀啊，怎麼可能被幹幾次就鬆ww不過今天被我們用過後就不知道小穴合不合得上了ww搞不好真的會鬆掉喔哈哈哈哈哈」<br/>
　　在他們閒聊的同時，剛剛在一旁圍觀的禿頭男人拿了幾支針筒過來交給我身上那個大叔。我奮力想要掙脫開，但奈何身上這頭臭豬實在是力氣太大了，我完全動彈不得，甚至還被他順手換成了個更羞恥的姿勢。<br/>
　　「真是不聽話耶～為了等等拍攝順利，我們準備了好東西喔♡」<br/>
　　我的手臂被強行拉去，第一針拔出來後接著又是第二針。旁邊的幾個小弟好奇地問那個禿頭為什麼要打兩針。<br/>
　　「第一針是慣例的那個w雖然不是對我們的屌沒信心，但要是她等等爽不起來那片子也不會好看w第二針是老大特別囑咐的吐真劑，說是讓她邊被幹邊洩漏自己的情報會很有趣ww」<br/>
　　「唉～老大最近又有新玩法啦～真不愧是老大！」<br/>
　　我一邊看著那群男人們開心地聊天，一邊感覺身體裡湧起一把莫名的慾火，下體黏呼呼的……內褲濕掉了嗎……嗯……<br/>
　　我因為下體的燥熱而開始磨蹭沙發，那群男人似乎是注意到了我的動作，笑得更歡了。被叫做老大的男人讓他的小弟們趕快去架好攝影機，他的肥手在這同時也在我的私處遊走。明明就在穴口了卻只是隔著內褲搔癢，完全沒有要進一步動作的意思。<br/>
　　「faith醬～喜歡哥哥嗎～♡」<br/>
　　哈啊……？什麼……？在我正想要罵他的時候，我的嘴巴突然不受我控制、搶先一步回答了。<br/>
　　「……哈啊……♡喜…歡……喜……嗯～！！♡」<br/>
　　「這樣啊～哥哥也最喜歡faith了♡想要哥哥的手指進去嗎～♡」<br/>
　　男人騷弄內褲的頻率突然變快，讓我忍不住發出了一點怪聲，好奇怪的感覺……<br/>
　　「……嗯♡快……進來……～♡」<br/>
　　我一定是瘋了。<br/>
　　在說這句話的同時，我發現我身上已經不再是那個噁心的老東西了，而是我真正的哥哥－－brad。<br/>
　　…………是因為藥物的關係嗎……？<br/>
　　……跑出幻覺就算了……為什麼……偏偏是他……<br/>
　　……我討厭他<br/>
　　……那個一直把責任看得比我還重要的死板男人……<br/>
　　現在就算是出現我隨便哪個男朋友的幻覺我都認了……為什麼……！！偏偏是brad……！！<br/>
　　「哎呀♡一起生活了這麼多年，我怎麼都不知道我可愛的妹妹這麼飢渴啊～是不是叛逆期到了，在外面交了很多男朋友啊～！！！」<br/>
　　「嗯……♡對不起……♡哥哥～我在外面……交男朋友只是為了想讓…你注意到我……嗯啊♡……那裡不行～♡」<br/>
　　儘管非常確定這不是brad會說出的話，身上的人是brad的幻覺并沒有消失。甚至我的身體自從開始把大叔誤認為是他後變得更加敏感了……<br/>
　　「這是給叛逆的壞妹妹的懲罰～♡罰妳自己用手指玩弄妳的騷小穴！！既然偷偷用媚藥色誘哥哥，就要好好負起責任讓哥哥硬起來知道了嗎！！」<br/>
　　又開始在講一些奇奇怪怪的設定了。誰會想色誘你這種噁心的臭老頭……不過現在在我看來，說這話的人變成了brad，似乎還有那麼一點可能性……不，這不是在說我真的曾經有想色誘他的意思，絕對不是……！！<br/>
　　「嗯嗯啊啊～♡對不……起哥哥♡我去外面交了好多個…男朋友……～但是人家的處女一直都為了哥哥而保存得好好的…嗯啊♡啊♡原諒我嘛～♡」<br/>
　　好噁心喔。我怎麼可能會說出這種話……<br/>
　　……我會嗎？我是這樣想的嗎……？<br/>
　　……已經沒辦法思考了，也不想去在意攝影機跟在一旁擼管的男人們了。算了，統統毀滅吧。<br/>
　　在被那該死的藥完全侵占意識的前一秒，我腦子裡想的竟然是－－<br/>
　　就好好享受這輩子都無望的、跟brad的性愛吧。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「嗯嗯嗯啊啊♡要去了要去了～♡嗯嗯嗯－－」<br/>
　　我只用手指就把自己玩到高潮，似乎是因為被哥哥注視著，我變得更加的放蕩，甚至還潮吹了……噴出來的淫水糊了哥哥一臉……♡<br/>
　　「faith醬真的好騷啊♡有好好做到哥哥要求的事呢……♡哥哥來給妳獎勵～」<br/>
　　他把頭埋進我的穴口，開始用舌頭快速地挑逗我的小穴。期間噴出來的淫水也被哥哥全部喝掉了♡<br/>
　　「啊啊啊啊啊－－嗯嗯……不要！！哥哥不可以舔那裡－－♡嗯嗯～～又要去了－－－♡♡♡」<br/>
　　「怎麼這麼快又要去了～！果然說處女還留給哥哥是騙人的對嗎！！其實在俱樂部已經被很多肉棒幹過了對不對！！所以現在才會是這個淫蕩的樣子！！！」<br/>
　　「嗯……不是……嗚嗚……我沒有被其他肉棒玩過……嗚嗚……我的小穴是第一次像這樣被欺負……所以……嗚」<br/>
　　「原來是這樣啊～是哥哥誤會可愛的妹妹了♡哥哥跟妳道歉喔～作為補償－－哥哥給妳我的大肉棒好不好～♡♡♡」<br/>
　　我的內褲被整個扯下，內衣也被丟到一旁。我被面前的男人抱起來調整成更方便性愛的、一隻腳掛在沙發上的姿勢。<br/>
　　「嗯♡♡我要哥哥的……！！……嗯啊♡……哥哥對不起……其實我一直都最喜歡哥哥了……♡因為哥哥總是因為工作忙碌而忽略我、所以我才……」<br/>
　　「噓～哥哥都知道♡faith醬很努力地進入helios當英雄就是為了接近哥哥對不對～我都知道的喔～妳真的很努力了呢♡那就讓哥哥來好好獎勵妳吧♡」<br/>
　　「faith醬為了哥哥保存了19年的處女－－哥哥要奪走嘍－－！！！！歐拉！！！！」<br/>
　　又粗又長的黑色肉棒強硬地進入我的身體，下體好像流血了又好像只是水……雖然很痛但是……<br/>
　　「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯－－－－♡♡♡♡♡啊啊啊啊啊嗚嗚嗚啊啊啊是哥哥的肉棒♡♡♡是我在夢裡見過好多次的肉棒～～♡♡進來了……～♡♡啊♡」<br/>
　　一進來就是快速的猛攻，完全沒有打算給我適應的機會，要不是有媚藥的關係，我現在早就被操死在這個沙發上了。<br/>
　　「喜歡嗎～♡哥哥知道faith醬一直都很喜歡哥哥喔♡本來打算等妳再長大一點再享用妳的，沒想到妳居然在我的咖啡裡偷偷下藥～！真是個心急的小姑娘♡要好好懲罰～！！！」<br/>
　　「嗯嗯嗯－－－♡♡！！！剛剛不是……嗯啊♡……懲罰過……了嗎……嗚嗚……」<br/>
　　「哥哥覺得妳罪孽深重，要好好地用大肉棒淨化我妹妹的好色之心－－－歐拉！！！」<br/>
　　我的腿被哥哥分得更開了……♡另外一隻腳從沙發上下來，改成在哥哥腰際掛著……<br/>
　　「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯♡♡♡♡啊啊♡啊♡不行了不行了～！！！再這樣攻擊那邊的話又要－－－嗯嗯啊啊♡」<br/>
　　我的下體又噴出大量的潮水，哥哥把手伸進我的小穴裡，將帶出來的淫水喂進我的嘴巴。<br/>
　　「妳自己吃妳的騷水ww真是的～有個這麼會流水的妹妹～以後附近有人缺水都可以來找妳了♡」<br/>
　　「嗯嗯嗯～♡不行……♡faith是只屬於哥哥的～♡不可以把我跟別人共享喔……～」<br/>
　　「這樣啊～真可惜……哥哥本來還想把妳介紹給我的朋友們的說……」<br/>
　　「……如果是哥哥的朋友的話……嗯……也不是不行喔♡但是哥哥要一直陪在我身邊……不可以留我一個人跟他們在一起喔……哥哥一旦離開我的話……我又會變得孤零零一個人……」<br/>
　　已經不知道是幾分真幾分假了。<br/>
　　我恨這該死的吐真劑。<br/>
　　……反正面前的人不是真的brad……算了……<br/>
　　我現在已經像是在半夢半醒的狀態了。受媚藥的驅使、一直說一些平時根本沒想過的淫亂字彙，同時也受吐真劑的影響、不斷地對身上的男人訴說著我的寂寞。<br/>
　　……可能連對brad的感情都暴露了吧……<br/>
　　有時比較清醒的時候，想要破口大罵，但下一秒又被身體裡的性器操弄到說不出話來。完全沒辦法從這場鬧劇中脫離。現在要是我的其中哪個男朋友能來救我的話，我一定會直接嫁給他……當然是騙人的。<br/>
　　「喔喔喔喔！！我明白了！！哥哥哪裡都不會去的喔～會一直用雞雞疼愛親愛的妹妹的♡♡♡不過哥哥想現在把妳介紹給我的朋友們，可以嗎～」<br/>
　　「嗯嗯啊♡～嗯……雖然很害羞……但是哥哥既然都這樣拜託我了……那答案是……ok喔……」<br/>
　　男人揮揮手，一群又臭又黑的男人們從攝影機的那端走來，有的人還一邊走路一邊擼管。<br/>
　　「來～faith醬～跟大家打招呼♡」<br/>
　　哥哥突然把我抱起來加快操幹的速度，讓我用雙腿大張、面對人群的姿勢跟他們打招呼。<br/>
　　「嗯嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊啊♡♡♡♡哥哥……！！嗚嗚嗚啊啊啊嗯嗯－－♡♡♡太快了啊啊啊啊♡♡♡嗚嗚……」<br/>
　　「faith醬～哥哥說～打▪招▪呼♡」<br/>
　　他不但沒有放慢操幹的速度，反而還繼續加速，我被幹到淫水噴了滿地都是，有一部分還灑在面前的男人們臉上。<br/>
　　「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊♡♡♡♡♡呃……嗯啊♡大……家…………好♡嗚嗚嗚……嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊♡♡♡不要了不要了啊啊啊哥哥放過人家啊啊啊啊－－－－♡♡」<br/>
　　「哥哥現在這不是在故意欺負妳～♡是想讓我的朋友們都好好看看我自滿的妹妹～妳看～大家都被妳的騷穴吸引而開始擼管了呢♡果然我的妹妹最棒了！！」<br/>
　　「啊啊－－faith小姐♡我們早就聽聞您的大名了♡那傢伙每次見面都要跟我們炫耀他有個美麗的妹妹～」<br/>
　　「今天首次見到您……！！果然是人間名器……！」<br/>
　　「不愧是你啊ww居然在跟自己的妹妹做愛w」<br/>
　　面前傳來各種聲音，我已經完全聽不進去了……<br/>
　　「對吧♡你們看www她的小穴還可以撐到這－－麼－－大－－喔♡等等要不要玩雙龍ww」<br/>
　　我的私處被哥哥的大手撐開……嗚嗚……明明已經塞進了一根肉棒的說……<br/>
　　「好痛…痛……好痛……！！哥哥……好痛……嗚嗚」<br/>
　　「沒關係的～♡妳等等試試一定就會習慣的～♡」<br/>
　　嗚嗚……光是想想就覺得痛……<br/>
　　「欸欸等等～！先讓我們一個個享受啦～一下子就玩雙龍也太刺激了吧www」<br/>
　　「就是啊就是啊！！先讓我們用自己喜歡的方式來玩啦～應該可以吧～」<br/>
　　「媽的www意見真多ww好啦～先讓你們一個個排隊用她ww不要玩壞了喔～她可是我的寶貝妹妹♡」<br/>
　　「寶貝個屁啦ww是寶貝還這樣把她當公廁給我們上ww你這個爛哥哥www」<br/>
　　「啊～不是有種癖好叫NT……什麼來著的嗎w反正記得不要玩壞就好啦ww都給你們幹了廢話還那麼多w」<br/>
　　「啊你就在旁邊看喔ww笑死w」<br/>
　　「管我喔w我爽就好w是要不要幹啦～不幹的話我自己拿回來幹喔～媽的w」<br/>
　　「操你媽！當然要幹！有妹不幹我就是陽痿啦ww」<br/>
　　……呃啊……哥哥的朋友們一個個排起隊要來侵犯我……有的甚至還兩三個人一組要一起上我……<br/>
　　我向哥哥投射求救的目光……哥哥沒有理我……<br/>
　　……嗚嗚……明明說好了不會拋棄我的……<br/>
　　我被哥哥的朋友們團團圍住。<br/>
　　第一個上來的是個帶帽子的年輕人，看起來跟我差不多大。完全沒有給我反應的機會就把他的性器插進我的私處裡。<br/>
　　「啊啊－－♡超爽～！！！我今天終於破童貞啦－－－－－－！！！！喔耶♡♡♡第一個幹到的居然是這樣的大美女，我真是幸運♡謝謝啦～☆」<br/>
　　他向哥哥招招手，然後轉身繼續大力地幹我。<br/>
　　「嗯嗯嗯嗯－－－♡♡♡不要不要♡我不要哥哥以外的肉棒……嗚嗚……哥哥救我……嗚嗚」<br/>
　　「啊～好可憐啊www沒關係的♡我雖然是第一次，但是我比你哥哥年輕有活力多了～☆妳看－－」<br/>
　　他加快操幹的速度，確實給人一種只有年輕人才能做到的錯覺。一邊幹、一邊淘氣地對我哥哥吐舌頭，然後得到了哥哥的中指。<br/>
　　「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯♡♡♡♡不要～那裡♡♡♡啊啊啊不可以操那……裡嗚……嗚嗚……好舒服～♡嗚嗚……再快一點～♡♡♡啊啊♡啊♡啊♡啊♡♡♡♡」<br/>
　　「哇靠ww你妹真的超級騷耶ww難怪你這麼喜歡她www我都幹這麼快了居然還叫我加速ww要是我有這種妹妹我一定每天關在房間裡幹ww才不要像你一樣把她變成公車www」<br/>
　　「囉嗦w小屁孩還敢這麼囂張ww你沒看到她在嫌你太慢了嗎www到底行不行啊ww」<br/>
　　「小姐姐～♡我繼續加快速度嘍☆要抓緊我喔～」<br/>
　　「欸……？……？！嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊啊啊－－－－不要不要不要♡♡♡♡♡♡要壞掉了嗚嗚嗚要壞掉了啊啊啊啊嗯嗯嗯♡♡♡」<br/>
　　「哇你看起來就一副處男樣，沒想到體力跟爆發力都不錯嘛ww」<br/>
　　「嗯♡－－哈啊～那是因為身下有美女啊♡看到這麼棒的肉穴，就算是陽痿都會硬起來的ww」<br/>
　　「欸欸好了好了小屁孩快滾一邊去www換老子我上了！！！！我的雞雞都快爆掉了ww」<br/>
　　「欸－－我才幹沒多久欸～！！」<br/>
　　「煩死了小鬼頭先閃開啦ww」<br/>
　　年輕人被他旁邊的兩個平頭大漢推開，一臉不甘心的退回攝影機後面，手上擼管倒是一直沒有停。<br/>
　　「呀～妳好啊♡剛剛那個小鬼幹得妳不夠爽吧ww沒關係www叔叔我們這就讓妳嚐嚐更厲害的♡」<br/>
　　說著說著，兩個男人架起我已經乏力的身子。<br/>
　　「啊哈哈～不知道屁股小穴還是不是處啊～？你們看ww這屁股又白又圓～這麼騷的屁股一定能生出健康的寶寶的～♡♡♡」<br/>
　　「……嗯啊♡放開我……哥哥快救我……嗚……」<br/>
　　「哎呀哎呀～是想哥哥了嗎？怎麼這麼不甘寂寞呢～妳哥哥平時都不理妳對不對ww叔叔這就來好好彌補妳的空虛感www」<br/>
　　「嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊－－－♡♡♡不要不要不要♡♡」<br/>
　　「啊～果然這可愛的屁股穴還是處啊♡好緊w就這麼喜歡叔叔嗎～♡還是因為哥哥在旁邊看著所以興奮起來了呢♡妳這個騷貨www」<br/>
　　「……哥哥……嗚嗚……brad救……命……嗚嗚」<br/>
　　「……是在叫哥哥的名字嗎？」<br/>
　　……啊……下意識地叫出bard的名字了……<br/>
　　周圍的男人們當初好像沒仔細調查我的家庭背景。<br/>
　　他們似乎沒想到我會這麼入戲。<br/>
　　……那是當然的。<br/>
　　……因為我……對我真正的血親brad他－－<br/>
　　「啊啊～♡♡我親愛的妹妹還真是一秒都不能離開我啊ww哥哥這就來了～♡」<br/>
　　老大從鏡頭的角落回來打圓場了，他似乎沒意料到我在被下藥拍兄妹相姦片的時候會脫口說出人名。<br/>
　　……這樣完全就暴露了我喊的每一聲「哥哥」都不是在做戲－－而是真情實感的。<br/>
　　我瞄到旁邊有人在偷笑，大概是在笑我居然真的想跟自己親哥做愛吧。畢竟這一口一個哥哥的，不用猜也知道我現在在意淫的人就是我哥哥本人……<br/>
　　「哎呀～我這個妹妹啊～不管到了幾歲都這麼愛我呢♡♡♡雖然最近比較叛逆一點ww但是小時候還老是說長大以後要嫁給哥哥呢♡」<br/>
　　「欸www那恭喜小faith願望實現啦ww妳現在已經是妳哥哥的肉便器老婆了ww啊～不過也是我們的老婆喔♡小faith年紀輕輕就有一座後宮ww真飢渴♡」<br/>
　　「啊啊♡♡啊不要那裡不行－－－嗯嗯我……嗯♡是哥哥……的老婆♡♡♡」<br/>
　　「faith醬不要偏心啊～♡我們是你哥哥的好兄弟，四捨五入我們也是妳的「哥哥」喔ww來－－－叫聲老公來聽聽♡♡」<br/>
　　周圍的男人們一起湧上來，有人幹我的屁股、有人操我的小穴、至於哥哥他則是用他的大屌在我的嘴巴裡抽插……♡♡<br/>
　　「嗯嗯唔唔唔♡♡♡♡我……宿……嗯啊♡格革…們的腦……婆♡♡嗯嗯嗯嗚嗚嗚－－－♡♡♡」<br/>
　　被哥哥侵犯的小嘴說不出完整的句子，再加上前後進出的肉棒來勢洶洶，我完全沒辦法思考了……♡<br/>
　　「歐拉－－！！！！懷孕吧♡♡♡」<br/>
　　「啊啊－－－這緊緻的小嘴吸得我快爽死了ww以後要是沒辦法每天上到可愛的faith妹妹的話我會加速老化的ww」<br/>
　　「笑死在說什麼wwwfaith醬是大家的公廁對不對～♡她會一直待在這裡處理哥哥們的性欲的♡♡」<br/>
　　「哇啊啊－－我好想尿尿啊ww」<br/>
　　「喔喔喔喔嗯嗯嗯要喂妹妹喝牛奶了－－啊啊喔喔喔♡♡♡♡都喝下去吧！！！faith醬♡♡♡」<br/>
　　哥哥在我的嘴巴裡射出大量黏稠的精液♡唔唔……有點想吐……但因為是哥哥的、所以faith會全部－－喝下去的喔♡<br/>
　　「來～啊～讓哥哥看看妹妹有沒有做個乖孩子好好喝牛奶♡」<br/>
　　我將嘴巴打開，讓親愛的哥哥看……稍微想要惡作劇一下，所以就又偷偷幫哥哥清槍……誒嘿♡<br/>
　　「好狡猾！！！我也想要faith醬幫剛射過的我清槍♡♡faith醬～可以的吧～」<br/>
　　「不行……♡這是真正的哥哥大人才能有的特別服務……♡」<br/>
　　「妳妹妹真的太偏心啦～！！啊～為什麼我沒有一個這麼騷的妹妹呢ww家裡只有一個臭弟弟w」<br/>
　　「嘿嘿♡羨慕吧ww我妹妹她最棒了～♡」<br/>
　　在他們邊幹我邊聊天的同時，我將剛剛哥哥射在我臉上的精液一併舔掉了……♡好好吃♡好想要……更多－－更多－－哥哥的精子～♡♡♡人家好餓♡♡<br/>
　　我完全發瘋了。<br/>
　　已經不管現在到底是在被強姦還是拍什麼狗屁av了，我就是單純想要享受跟腦中brad的幻覺做愛。<br/>
　　……嘿嘿……要變成笨蛋了♡♡<br/>
　　「faith醬～哥哥要幹妳的騷穴了喔♡」<br/>
　　「嗯嗯嗯－－－♡♡♡啊啊啊哥哥的大雞雞在人家的小穴裡耕耘啊啊啊嗯嗯♡♡♡」<br/>
　　「啊～！！faith醬不要只看眼前的哥哥啊～後面的叔叔我也在操弄妳的屁股穴喔♡♡♡」<br/>
　　「faith醬～空閒的手可以幫我擼嗎ww他們幾個好過份喔！！我才射一發就把我推開～！」<br/>
　　「妹妹♡我可以玩妳的奶子嗎～……沒有回答默認答案是ok喔ww啊啊－－好軟啊～♡」<br/>
　　現在大概是有4……不對……5個人在同時姦淫我，甚至連我的頭髮都被他們扯去擼管用。<br/>
　　「好痛……！！不要扯我的頭髮……嗚嗚……」<br/>
　　「faith醬還有閒心去在意別的東西啊！！是哥哥幹得不夠大力嗎！！！！妳等著～哥哥這就來個最終衝刺♡保證讓妳爽到翻白眼♡♡♡」<br/>
　　「欸……欸！？……等啊啊啊啊啊啊嗯嗯嗯嗯嗚嗚嗚呃呃額啊啊啊啊啊啊啊♡♡♡♡♡頂到子宮了啊啊啊啊♡♡♡♡♡♡♡brad的雞雞頂到人家的騷子宮了啊啊啊啊♡♡♡♡♡要懷孕了……嗚嗚……要懷上亂倫寶寶了♡……嗚嗚－－－啊♡啊♡啊♡♡♡」<br/>
　　我又再一次地叫出了他們大概沒聽過的人名。<br/>
　　雖然大家都精蟲衝腦了根本沒人在乎就是了。<br/>
　　「喔喔喔喔－－♡♡♡♡哥哥大人要在妹妹的肚子裡播種啦♡♡♡♡還不快點謝謝哥哥大人！！！！」<br/>
　　「嗯嗯嗯♡♡♡啊啊要懷孕了要懷孕了♡♡♡要懷上哥哥的寶寶了……嗯嗯嗯啊啊……謝……謝哥……哥♡能得到哥……哥大人的子孫汁是……♡faith醬的榮幸……嗯啊」<br/>
　　「歐拉－－！！！！！！懷孕吧♡♡♡」<br/>
　　「哥哥」將他又濃又腥的精子射進我的子宮裡♡<br/>
　　……要懷上bard的寶寶了♡<br/>
　　「faith醬不要忘記叔叔喔－－叔叔還沒射出來的♡可惡♡faith醬都只關注妳哥哥～這樣的話叔叔不努力讓妳留下印象可不行啊♡♡」<br/>
　　在我因為高潮而痙攣的時候，身後的大叔出聲提醒我他的存在……抱歉啊大叔♡剛剛只顧著享受哥哥的雞雞了♡雖然很想陪你但現在實在……動不了了……♡<br/>
　　「啊啊啊－－不行不行不行♡♡嗯嗯♡屁股小穴也要去了－－叔叔的臭屌要讓faith醬高潮了嗯嗯♡♡」<br/>
　　我被翻成完全後入的姿勢，被壓在沙發上承受著身後男人的肉棒。<br/>
　　「喔喔喔♡♡♡faith醬終於注意到我了♡♡叔叔好開心啊♡♡♡嗯嗯嗯誒喔喔喔－－－要射了♡♡♡把寶貝子孫液都送給faith醬嗯嗯嗯♡♡♡」<br/>
　　男人在高速抽插後，將性器深埋進我的屁股裡……嗯♡黏呼呼的……♡♡<br/>
　　「……哈啊…♡…啊♡……哈啊………♡」<br/>
　　我完全沒力氣了……♡<br/>
　　像這樣被這麼多雞雞欺負……♡太過份了……♡<br/>
　　之前在一旁擼管的男人們將精液塗抹在我的臉、頭髮跟小腹上。有的人還順勢讓我幫忙把屌上殘留的精液舔乾淨……嗯♡真是拿你們沒辦法♡……誰讓你們是我親愛的哥哥的朋友呢……♡<br/>
　　「啊－－－太爽了♡♡」<br/>
　　「啊……我還是很想尿尿耶w」<br/>
　　「唉－－回來回來！！不用跑廁所了ww廁所的話這裡不就有了嗎ww而且還是這麼漂亮的公廁♡」<br/>
　　「欸www真的耶ww那我就來試試這公廁好不好上－－啊♡♡進去了！！」<br/>
　　男人因為剛剛才高潮的關係，所以沒有抽插，只是在裡面享受痙攣收縮……說真的，好癢啊……♡<br/>
　　「faith醬♡我要在裡面尿尿啦～！！」<br/>
　　「……？！？！欸真的嗎……？嗯嗯♡♡啊啊不要啦～嗯嗯啊啊♡啊～是尿尿……在人家的小穴裡……♡」<br/>
　　小腹充滿了飽足感……♡仔細看的話還能看到突起來一塊……♡♡真是的……排尿量真大……♡<br/>
　　「我也要我也要♡♡♡faith醬麻煩妳啦～♡」<br/>
　　又一個男人將尿液排入我的小穴裡，呃啊……好飽<br/>
　　「最後這裡也麻煩我可愛的妹妹啦～♡」<br/>
　　哥哥將他的屌再次插入我的嘴裡，抽插幾下後，將尿液射進我的喉嚨－－<br/>
　　「……唔♡唔嗯♡」<br/>
　　我將哥哥的愛液全部飲下♡<br/>
　　嘔……但是有點想吐……　　<br/>
　　「啊－－妹妹最棒啦～♡♡能幹能用能玩還能當尿斗www一妹多用♡♡騷妹萬歲～」<br/>
　　「啊……我們來拍照吧～♡就當作是跟faith醬的首次見面紀念～♡來，幫她擺個好姿勢～」<br/>
　　我忍著強烈的嘔吐感跟飽足感，被哥哥他們用雙腿大開的騷母狗姿勢面對鏡頭……身前的男人還在用手指玩弄穴裡流出來的尿液跟精液……♡嗯嗯♡♡好癢～♡<br/>
　　前面的小弟設定好倒數後，大家一起齊聲倒數，哥哥的手一直撫摸著我的小腹……♡<br/>
　　剩最後倒數3秒－－<br/>
　　－－－3<br/>
　　－－2<br/>
　　－1。<br/>
　　在最後數到一的時候，哥哥的大手突然猛力拍向我突起的小腹，我被突然的衝擊驚嚇到就著這個淫蕩的姿勢噴出大量的淫水……♡♡前面的男人們也不管看鏡頭了，轉身過來用嘴接我的騷水－－<br/>
　　「啊啊啊啊－－－－♡♡♡♡哥哥欺負人家♡♡」<br/>
　　在我崩潰痙攣的時候，哥哥還用他肥大的手揉捏我的乳頭，我放聲大哭……實在是快爽到飛天了♡♡<br/>
　　「來～說cheese☆」<br/>
　　最後，照片上因為鏡頭被我的淫水噴到而拍出了奇怪的水漬痕跡。畫面裡沒有一個人在看鏡頭，男人們的視線中心是剛好被拍下了高潮一幕的我跟在後頭比著剪刀符號的、我最喜歡的「哥哥」。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「殺青嘍！！！」<br/>
　　我被放倒在沙發上，留著淫水、精液跟尿液的小穴跟屁股被男人們用手機拍下來，說是要做紀念。<br/>
　　我已經沒有力氣了……<br/>
　　在最後昏迷前聽到了他們的談笑－－<br/>
　　「欸欸－－那邊那個誰ww去查一下她的家裡是不是真的有哥哥ww把她哥哥的地址搞來ww他妹妹要出名了我們當然要跟做哥哥的分享喜悅www」<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　…………<br/>
　　………………<br/>
　　我昏睡了過去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　醒來的時候已經是半夜了。<br/>
　　雖然是在陰暗的地下室，不過從樓梯的縫隙還是能透進月光。<br/>
　　我全身肌肉痠痛……依然維持著昏睡前的姿勢。<br/>
　　私處的白濁並沒有人幫我清理，沙發上的水漬和房間裡那性事後的味道依然存在著。<br/>
　　我強忍著身體的不適抬起身子來望了望四周，那群男人們似乎已經拋棄了這個據點，原本還零散的擺著一些生活用品，現在已經全都不見了。<br/>
　　我撿起他們丟在地上的、我那被撕爛的衣服。<br/>
　　即使穿上了衣服也還是露出了大量的肌膚。<br/>
　　更何況我的內衣還被他們順手摸走了……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　我就像是做了一場夢。<br/>
　　一場不知道該稱為春夢還是惡夢的－－<br/>
　　……。<br/>
　　我放聲大哭。<br/>
　　一邊哭，一邊感受到下體有東西流出。<br/>
　　就像是剛出生的嬰兒一樣，我抱緊自己疲累的身子，在月光的細縫裡、坐在沙發上－－我放聲大哭。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　一個月後。<br/>
　　由於brad的左右手oscar帶著南區的新人們出去出特別任務的關係，最近寄給brad的包裹跟信件都是由brad親自拆封處理。<br/>
　　因為事務繁忙，brad很久沒向同期的keith偷偷詢問自己妹妹的狀況了……自從一個月前在塔中偶遇她那時起，她對自己的態度就變得很奇怪，brad自己也說不上來，明明平時說教時她都會表現得更加不耐煩的，最近卻會好好地回話。<br/>
　　因為覺得不對勁，所以拜託了keith幫忙照看她一下－－當然，不能讓她本人知道。<br/>
　　keith當時聽到這件事時只是迷糊地打了個嗝。<br/>
　　「啊……女孩子可能到了這個年紀比較敏感吧……？也有可能是生理期之類的……呃總之應該沒什麼問題的……brad你也真是的，你就是老是喜歡說教所以她為了不被你糾纏才裝樣子聽話的吧……嗝……話說我現在還在宿醉啊……好想吐……」<br/>
　　雖然知道keith是個很細膩的人，就算說出這種話他也還是會好好執行自己交代的任務，但brad還是有種不詳的預感。<br/>
　　…………<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　faith自從上次穿得像個接客過度的妓女、忍著小穴的紅腫以及流出來的液體帶來的黏滑感從西區某處的地下室逃出來後，就變得很奇怪。現在晚上已經不會去俱樂部玩了，男朋友們的邀約也全都推掉，遇到brad時也不會頂嘴、取而代之的是漂浮不定的目光。<br/>
　　(上次錄的東西不會真的被拿去市面上販賣吧……)<br/>
　　(而且還被拍了好多不入流的照片……)<br/>
　　(想拜託billy幫忙查一下但是……說不出口)<br/>
　　這一個月以來，faith每天都在社會性死亡的恐懼下活著，懼怕著哪一天自己的醜態就會被公諸於世……<br/>
　　更重要的……是不想讓brad看到……<br/>
　　……要是他看到了……我想死的心都有了<br/>
　　…………<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　就在事件一個月後的今天，faith收到了一封簡訊。<br/>
　　「哈囉哈囉～faith醬♡好久不見～有沒有想念我們啊wwww我知道妳在擔心什麼，妳放心～那麼棒的faith醬我們討論過後還是捨不得讓其他人欣賞～所以上次的事是faith醬跟叔叔們之間的小秘密喔♡」<br/>
　　……？……？！<br/>
　　雖然是一封相當噁心且在意料外的簡訊，但看到這裡faith著實送了一口氣……只要不被公開的話，上次的事只要當作出門被狗咬了就可以了……！<br/>
　　「啊～但是ww我們覺得妳表現得真的太好了♡所▪以▪啊♡我們在三天前給妳的哥哥大人寄了一份光碟跟照片喔！呼呼～真期待他收到後的表情www……啊！叔叔們會一直幫faith醬的戀情加油的喔www」<br/>
　　。<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　………………………………………………<br/>
　　完了完了完了完了完了完了完了完了完了完了<br/>
　　完了。<br/>
　　………………………………………………<br/>
　　…………………………<br/>
　　…………………<br/>
　　…………<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　等等……哈呼……哈……冷靜。<br/>
　　brad還沒來找我，間接說明了他還沒收到。<br/>
　　現在oscar不在，brad可能太忙了還沒處理郵件。<br/>
　　……來得及。<br/>
　　只要現在偷偷潛進他的辦公室……！！<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「啊～！brad賈嘛～～jacqueline這裡有東西要轉交給你～～是jack從郵差葛格那裡拿到的～！！」<br/>
　　brad在回辦公室的路上被jacqueline攔住，跟她拿了包裹後就直接踏上電梯。正好現在剛吃完午飯，工作也告一段落了，等等回辦公室就先看看是誰寄來的吧。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　faith剛從西區宿舍出來，直直奔往brad的辦公室。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　brad進入了辦公室。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　faith到了辦公室門口，正要開門。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　brad打開了包裹。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　faith打開了門。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　裡面是一片AV光碟，外包裝有精美的外殼，上面印著一個黑髮的女孩子被男人操幹的圖片。brad第一眼以為是劣質的惡作劇，正打算丟到垃圾桶，但他定睛一看才發現－－<br/>
　　光碟上擺出淫亂的姿態的、<br/>
　　以及現在正打開門站在門口的、<br/>
　　是同一個人、<br/>
　　是他的妹妹、<br/>
　　<br/>
　　是brad▪beams的親妹妹－－<br/>
　　faith▪beams。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>終於寫完了……<br/>我這輩子的第一篇同人文就獻給喝里歐斯了！<br/>第一篇文居然就是抹布而且還是1w字的抹布文！<br/>不愧是我💪(草<br/>感謝您看到這裡🙏<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>